


CE|查万|乖乖的

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Dom Charles Xavier/Sub Erik Lehnsherr, Dom!Charles, Dom查Sub万, Happy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Sub!Erik
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 配对Charles/Erik，他们刚刚确立关系不久，还处于需要摸索对方在床上喜欢什么的阶段。结果查尔斯发现，艾瑞克可以变得非常、非常听话。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 15





	CE|查万|乖乖的

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333887) by [cygnaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut). 

“好吧，这真累人，而且徒劳无功，”查尔斯走进他们共用的旅馆房间，宣布道。艾瑞克从床上朝他望过去，点点头表示问候。晚上他一直躺在那里看电视上的当地新闻，老旧的屏幕不时被静电弄得花白一片。查尔斯从大厅走来时，他就已经感受到了他，熟悉的触感在他后脑处蔓延，查尔斯的意识比人先侵入他的领地。他的力量比平时要强，仿佛主人已经太过疲倦，不想再费力收束自己的思绪。让艾瑞克惊讶的是，这居然并不让他感到烦扰。在过去几星期里，他已经越来越习惯于让查尔斯待在自己脑袋里。就算你男友不是个心灵感应者，结伴旅行也肯定会让两人更加亲密。而如果恰好他是，那你们俩的亲密可能还体现在别的方面。

“没成功？”艾瑞克问道，一边关上了电视。

“没有，”查尔斯答道。他坐到床上，脱去自己的羊毛衫，把它扔到一边，“你走后我又请她喝了一杯酒，但她还是轻佻得要命。我给了她这里的住址，但我知道，她计划着一回家就把那张写着地址的纸巾扔掉。在酒吧接近她也许不是个好主意。”

艾瑞克耸耸肩。酒吧是他们变种人招募计划的一部分。但他怀疑这和适宜招募的关系不大，更多的是因为查尔斯喜欢不时喝上几杯，而且热爱和陌生人聊天。不管怎样，这招还算管用。毕竟他们确实这样招到了天使，当然也收到过不少强硬的拒绝。

查尔斯伸手揉揉自己的脸，然后开始解衬衫的纽扣。他走进浴室，抬高音量，让声音穿过敞开的门。“明天我可以再试着接近她。不过我担心她会举报我俩跟踪她什么的。不知道为什么，你好像让她很紧张。”

_很多人看见我都会紧张_。艾瑞克想道，听见查尔斯咯咯笑起来以示回应，他的笑声在瓷砖间回响。水打开了，查尔斯回到屋里，肩上搭着一条毛巾，嘴里含着牙刷。“你刚刚干嘛了？”他问，飞出一点牙膏沫。

“没干什么。我回来睡了一觉。”

“呃，听起来真不错，”查尔斯把牙刷从嘴里拿出来。他回到盥洗室开始漱口，“我累坏了。”

艾瑞克站起身，倚在盥洗室对面的墙壁上，透过打开的门望着查尔斯。他已经脱去了那套讲究的衣服，站在门边，浑身只留一条内裤。“有多累？”

查尔斯在用牙线，一边从眼角瞥了他一眼，微笑逐渐变得轻佻起来。“嗯，”_视情况而定，你想做什么？_

艾瑞克耸耸肩，看见查尔斯坏笑起来，他紧张地舔舔嘴唇。目前为止，他们还没试过什么花样，一直顶多是友好地互相手银。在上一家破破烂烂的旅馆里，艾瑞克曾给查尔斯口过，让查尔斯开心到神魂颠倒，翻过身来呢喃道，“你太棒太好了，我真的_真的_，我是说——哇哦。”

艾瑞克到现在依旧为此颇为自得，而且不介意再来一回，即使查尔斯累到不想给他回口也没关系。但他还想着别的事情，一件他很确定查尔斯早就想要，但出于礼貌一直没问出口的事。早些时候，在他上楼打盹之前，这念头就在他脑子里蹦了出来，想象着查尔斯换了另一种姿势，揽着他的背，牙关紧咬着埋在艾瑞克的肩膀和颈窝处，呢喃着同样满足的话。

“我可以给你口，”查尔斯提议道，朝盥洗台倾过身子开始洗脸，一边对着水槽说道，“可能会有点马马虎虎，不过曾经有人说过我活儿不错。”

“呃……”艾瑞克的胃拧绞起来。答应下来然后把别的想法扔到一边，应该很简单，或者也许他可以打个擦边球——让查尔斯在做的时候用手指……但艾瑞克真的想把这念头说出来，想让查尔斯知道自己很想这样做。即使他们不会今晚就做。

查尔斯没在看他，他闭着眼睛，舀起水来洗着脸，让他吐露心声的难度降低了一点。艾瑞克再次舔舔嘴唇，觉得口干舌燥，“那很——很好。但我想……我是说，如果你没有太累，我在想——我想，”_我想让你操我_。他说完了，知道查尔斯一直在监听自己的意识。

查尔斯顿住了，擦擦眼睛，回头望着他。“噢！这真是……”他叹了口气，拾起毛巾擦着脸，一边微笑起来，“好的。你知道，我突然感觉精力又变得超充沛。”

艾瑞克点点头。查尔斯走过来抓住他的手腕，他尽力让自己保持面无表情。查尔斯的脸被水刺激出一点红晕，先前的疲惫和一天的挫败都一扫而光。他微笑着，温柔地牵过艾瑞克的手，领他走到床边。艾瑞克任由他牵着。当查尔斯有力地捏住他的双肩，几乎把他一把推到床上坐好时，他竭力试着让自己别感到后悔。

通常来说，艾瑞克才是那个把别人推来推去的人。他会侵占查尔斯的私人领域，随意摆放他的身体，夺去一切自己想要的东西。角色的变换让他觉得不适应，但艾瑞克不知道此时要如何主导这件事。让查尔斯控制一切要简单得多，即使这让他后颈刺痛，而且一瞬间不知道双手该怎么摆。他信任查尔斯，也许比他应该的程度还要深，但在这时全权相信他依旧有点困难。

查尔斯站在他身边，朝他的脑海里输送着抚慰和安全的意识，摩挲着他衣服下的胸膛，开始解他衬衫的扣子。艾瑞克被动地坐着，看着查尔斯把自己扒光，举起手来让查尔斯解开袖口，又抬起胳膊供他脱去自己的内衣。查尔斯现在悄悄微笑起来了，注视着艾瑞克赤裸的胸口，手指抚摸过他突出的锁骨和肩膀。他低下头来，终于印上一吻，伸手环住艾瑞克的脖颈。

艾瑞克发现自己正搂着查尔斯的腰，把他往自己大腿上拽，他启开嘴唇，等待着查尔斯的吻。查尔斯跪到了床上，但没像艾瑞克期待的那样跨坐上来，而是一只膝盖跪在艾瑞克两腿之间，逼他打开双腿，往后仰倒。

查尔斯的一只手坚定地推在他胸口，迫使艾瑞克倒了下去。查尔斯爬到上面，跪在他腿间。艾瑞克不得不抬起一条腿给他腾出足够的空间，这姿势让他的腿开得甚至更大了。

“好了，”查尔斯说，舔舔嘴唇。他向周围看了看，寻找着他们一直藏在旅行箱里的小罐子，结果发现它已经很方便地被艾瑞克翻出来摆到了床头柜上。查尔斯的膝盖抵在艾瑞克的裆部，让他挣扎着吸了口气，他那逐渐勃起的部位难以再承受压力。

等查尔斯带着那小罐子回来时，脸上带着得意的坏笑。他移开膝盖，一只手按在艾瑞克腹部，把他压在床上。他用温柔细致的手指解开了艾瑞克的裤子，挑逗地触碰他的肌肤，然后拉下拉链，故意用手背蹭着里面的织物，这触摸是如此轻柔，让人几乎难以察觉。艾瑞克挺起身子想迎合他，但查尔斯把手拿开了，等艾瑞克发出抗议的咕哝时，他咯咯笑起来。

“把裤子脱了。”

艾瑞克照办了，褪下裤子，也脱下了内裤，看着查尔斯把自己的衬衣也脱了下来。艾瑞克想要再坐起来，但被阻止了。他一只手撑在艾瑞克脑袋旁边，倾过身子，另一只手压住他颤抖的腹部，手指卷着一缕毛发，诱人地慢慢伏低身子，却在近到艾瑞克想要的距离前停下了。他抬手抓过那小罐子，奇迹般地用一只手就打开了盖子，润滑了自己的手指，然后用湿漉漉的指尖划过艾瑞克的腹部，往下开始在他阴茎处划圈。

“啊，”艾瑞克抽了口气，手指颤抖着握成拳。查尔斯慢慢抚摸着他，手掌放松地贴住艾瑞克的阴茎，从尖端一直摩挲到睾丸，接着又摩挲回去。当查尔斯的手指开始往下走时，艾瑞克抬起腿来，屈起膝盖，让脚掌踩住床。

查尔斯依旧望着他的脸，艾瑞克盯着天花板，觉出他的视线炽热，尽力让自己在这温柔迂回的抚摸中放松下来。他低下头吻吻艾瑞克的下巴，吻吻面颊，吻吻唇角，“有点太新奇了？”

“没有。你可以——可以开始了。”

查尔斯叹了口气，往里推进一根手指，小心地打开了他。艾瑞克用鼻腔呼吸，回忆着此时该如何放松，提醒着自己这可是他想要的。

“我该停下吗？”查尔斯问，停住手指，抬起头。

“_不_，呃，不，我。我想要。”他扭动一下，稍稍挪动胯部，低头望着自己的身体，看见查尔斯的手正在自己两腿之间，不由得抽了口气。

“你以前这样试过吗？”查尔斯问，听起来依旧有点犹疑。

“你是说——不。呃，没用过真的老二。”艾瑞克让自己先前的记忆浮上意识表面，他曾经在夜里自己试过，他朝查尔斯展示着它们，让他明白自己是什么意思。

“啊，”查尔斯抬高音量，“好吧，呃，挺好的。那么现在，把你另一条腿抬起来。”

艾瑞克照办了。查尔斯过来平躺到他身边，伸展一下，让他们能面对着面，这动作让他的手指扭转了一下，艾瑞克吸了口凉气。

“没事吧？”查尔斯问道，放缓手部的动作，但没有停下。他的食指挑逗地在原地摩挲，中指却继续动作，朝更深处移动。

“没事，很——好。”

“你喜欢这样？”查尔斯往里推了一下，找到了正确的角度。

“_对_，哦，你能不能——还要。”

查尔斯侧过脸来，面颊贴着床垫，只露出一只蓝眼睛，然后微笑起来。第二根手指轻松地滑了进去，划着圈扭动，让他扩张得更开。“真美，像这样。噢，艾瑞克——”

艾瑞克能觉出查尔斯此时性致盎然，他意识里传来阵阵波动，身下也滚烫坚硬地抵住艾瑞克的大腿。艾瑞克挪挪身子，调整姿势，查尔斯继续动着手指，呼吸粗重起来。

“我准备好了，”艾瑞克说，咬住下唇不让自己叫出声来。他下面刚刚萎了一点，但此时已经完全勃起，渗出的前液滴落到腹部。

“再来一根，”查尔斯说，“你做得真好。”

艾瑞克咬紧牙，被身下灼烧的扩张感吓了一跳，但深呼吸着挨了过去。查尔斯摸索着抓过润滑剂，抽出手指在里面又蘸了蘸。这很管用。等他轻松地一下滑入三根手指时，艾瑞克呻吟起来。

“感觉怎么样？太多了？”

“不，这——”_你能再做一次吗，用指关节揉的那个？_“嗯，对。我——我喜欢这个。”

“很好，”查尔斯私语道，空闲的手抚摸着艾瑞克的面颊，把掉落到眼睛旁边的头发捋顺到脑后。

_现在呢_？艾瑞克问。

“现在。你想让我怎么做？”

“呃……”他想看见查尔斯的脸，但他又觉得两腿腾空有点太尴尬。也许等他们熟练之后可以再这么干。查尔斯点点头，遵循他的想法，把手抽了出来，拍拍艾瑞克的胯，让他转过身来。

“跪下，”他说，自己在床上跪直，解开腰带。

艾瑞克的双颊灼烧起来，但他听从了查尔斯的命令，双手和膝盖朝下撑住床垫，垂下脑袋。查尔斯脱下自己的裤子，伸手抚过艾瑞克身侧，一只手揽住他的胯，另一只手摩挲过他的脊柱，洁净的手指一路抚摸过他的头发。他朝他倾过身子，搂着他，阴茎磨蹭着他的后穴，艾瑞克抽了口气，觉出身体颤栗着做出了回应。一次不耐烦的抽搐。

“我现在要操你了，”查尔斯说，显然不急不忙，“你想要我吗？”

艾瑞克咬住嘴唇，点点头。

“说。”

“想，”艾瑞克说，音量抬高了一点，开始觉得受挫。他不明白查尔斯为什么要自己说出声来，他明明可以在他脑子里听见一切。

查尔斯捏捏他的屁股，“现在，说‘请’。”

艾瑞克抽动了一下，让查尔斯惊讶地吸了口气。“_请_操我。”

查尔斯大笑起来，上气不接下气。“乖孩子。”他的手指紧抓住艾瑞克的头发，让他颤抖起来，再次低下头，希望查尔斯能停止逗弄他，也别再若有若无地蹭着自己的下身，却又让他一直等。

“你喜欢这样吗？”查尔斯问道，湿润的嘴唇贴着艾瑞克耳侧，说话时牙齿碰到一起，“我这样跟你说话？”

这问题让艾瑞克觉得羞耻无比，又一阵战栗袭遍全身。他喜欢。这感觉很奇怪，很难受，但不知怎的，又很轻松。他再次点点头，低头看着床单。

“噢，天哪，这——”查尔斯听上去古怪地紧张，他停了很长一段时间，然后清清嗓子，“很好，这很好。”

他挺直身子。艾瑞克的后背没了他温暖的重量，一下子变得空荡荡的。他用两手揽住艾瑞克的胯。“现在，呃。把腿再分开一点。”

艾瑞克照做了，觉出他的膝盖分得有点太开。查尔斯找准了位置。艾瑞克能觉出他阴茎前端顶住了自己，他朝后蹭过去，感觉着自己一点点打开。然后查尔斯打了一下他的屁股。“停下。”

艾瑞克停下了，呜咽着，查尔斯这次完全撤了出来，坐到自己脚跟上。他的双手此时是他们之间唯一的连接。“你可以别动吗？”

艾瑞克点点头，但这好像不够，查尔斯依旧等待着。他喃喃了几句，希望查尔斯能别逼他了，即使这让他的阴茎硬得不行，手臂也开始颤抖。查尔斯似乎很满意于观赏等待的艾瑞克。所以最后，他清清嗓子，说，“好的，我——我不会再动了。”

“这就对了，很好，”查尔斯应道，再次跪直，下体蹭着艾瑞克，以示奖励。查尔斯把一只手拿下来，逗弄着他，打着转摩挲着他的肌肤，“低头，趴下去。”

艾瑞克顿了顿，照做了，感觉很窘迫，而且很难保持平衡。查尔斯满意地哼了一声，这让他的阴茎抽搐一下。

然后终于，_终于_查尔斯开始动作了，往前挺，往深处挺，感觉好棒。扩张和润滑减轻了疼痛，这个比手指要粗得多，但还是轻而易举地就滑了进去。

艾瑞克呻吟起来，脑袋埋下去，声音发闷，他抵挡住了想往后索求更多的欲望。“很好，就是这样，”查尔斯说，“乖乖的，为我表现得乖乖的——上帝，_艾瑞克_。”

他停顿了一下，喘息着，艾瑞克觉出他的手动了起来，拇指滑下去，逼迫他把腿张得更开，抚摸着他们连接的地方。“就快好了。”

他的手回到他胯上，更用力地抓紧艾瑞克，指甲掐进肌肤里，然后挺入了最后几英寸。

“噢，噢噢，对，好极了——跟我说话，艾瑞克。”

“嗯，”艾瑞克的脸正埋在臂弯里，没法说法，所以他转而在意识里想了起来。_感觉很好。你让我感觉很好。我很喜欢，我很爱，爱你在我里面，占据我——_

“是的，”查尔斯嘶嘶道，“试试这个，”他挺送了一下，短短浅浅的动作，让艾瑞克抽起气来，“上帝，你看起来真美，转过脸来。”

艾瑞克不情愿地照做了，动了动，露出脸来，回望着查尔斯。他看起来一团糟，汗水滑过面颊，头发黏在前额，而他看起来则美极了，手臂弯曲着扶住艾瑞克的胯，被压制的欲望弄得微微颤栗。艾瑞克叹了口气，和他对视着，得到默许之后，伸展了一下，弓起腰肢，让查尔斯在他体内动作。

“我现在要操你了，”查尔斯说，艾瑞克发出一声窒息的声响，听起来几乎像在啜泣。_求你了_**_。_**

他开始动作。艾瑞克不得伸出胳膊把自己撑在床板上，让查尔斯操着自己，重重地前后挺送，手指在艾瑞克胯骨留下淤青，他的手感觉像是让他不散架地跌到床单上的唯一支撑。

_查尔斯，查尔斯，我想感_——查尔斯意识里的愉悦从他头脑里冲刷过去，然后艾瑞克就感知到了他所感知的，看见了他所看见的。滚烫的大腿蹭着他的阴茎，身前赤裸的肌肤寸寸紧绷，艾瑞克自己随他每次动作发出的抽气，他那绝望细小的呻吟让查尔斯欲罢不能。

_真棒，真棒_**_，_**查尔斯想着，_上帝，我要一直这样操你，看你这副模样，你张着的嘴，听你呻吟着喊我的名字……我永远听不够，我要一有机会就让你这样跪下——_

艾瑞克的意识已经模糊起来，但他还是尽力投射出强烈赞同此计划的意识。他动了动，用一侧肩膀撑住身体的重量，腾出一只手来伸向自己的下体，但他停住了，某种本能让他再等一等。

“没关系，自慰吧，我想感受你射精，想和你一起，在你里面。”

艾瑞克这次真的呜咽了一声，抓住了自己的阴茎，它依旧因为刚刚的动作而滑滑的。他动着，试图附和查尔斯的频率，绷紧身体，让查尔斯咕哝起来。“操，艾瑞克，继续，让自己射——”

他停了下来，等着，让艾瑞克继续自慰。艾瑞克闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇，思念着查尔斯的抽插，感受着他体内的温度。_快了_。查尔斯磨蹭着他的身体，挺送胯部，感受着他紧致的环绕，一边不停鼓励他，“对，就像这样，很好，你做得很好，来吧，来吧，_这样_。”

艾瑞克射了，他的膝盖软下来，浑身颤抖，喘息着。查尔斯俯身让他躺到床上，依旧待在他体内，配合艾瑞克后穴的痉挛抽插了几下。艾瑞克发出一声高潮后近乎啜泣的动静，浑身过于敏感，几乎不能动弹。于是查尔斯停下了，小心地抽出来，拍拍艾瑞克的屁股，然后开始给自己撸。他短促地喘了口气，又湿又烫地射在他背上。

查尔斯在他身边躺下了，又长又满足地叹了口气。“好吧，”他伸出一只手揽过艾瑞克，凑过去给他甜甜一吻。艾瑞克喘得太厉害，几乎没法回吻。查尔斯又在他嘴唇和脸上啄了几下，然后倒回枕头里，“_好吧_。”

“谢谢你，”艾瑞克费力地说，在床上挣扎着，试图离查尔斯更近一点，靠在他身边。

“噢，不客气，我很荣幸，任何时候都可以再来，”查尔斯说，抬起一只手，大笑起来。艾瑞克忍不住也笑了，鼻尖蹭着查尔斯的面颊，满足地叹息起来。

片刻的沉默，然后查尔斯厚脸皮地坏笑起来，“谁是我的乖男孩？”

“别玩过了。”

查尔斯再次大笑。“噢，你刚刚还那么听话。别太得意了，我现在没力气打你屁股。”

艾瑞克低下头，把脸埋进枕头里，试着藏住传遍周身的颤栗。“好的，教授，”他说，本意是想讽刺，结果这话说出来却让人羞赧地诚挚。

“嗯，”查尔斯呢喃道，鼻尖蹭着他的耳朵，“下次可以试试这个。”

_好的，请_。艾瑞克想道，觉出查尔斯在自己脸边微笑起来。


End file.
